


Longing

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, Drinking, Drunk Enjolras (Les Misérables), Enjolras is a lightweight, First Kiss, In Vino Veritas, Kinda, M/M, Yearning, by me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Enjolras has soft, poofy, curly hair and everyone wants to pat him on the head.Grantaire has chubby cheeks and Enjolras has a secret wish to squish them.Or the time Enjolras got drunk with Grantaire.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Longing

Enjolras didn’t speak- he sang. Words cloaked in poetry captured the room so easily. There was magic in his voice which made everyone hope; believe in a brighter future.

While everyone treated him as a siren, Grantaire was enamoured by a whole different feature: the man’s hair. There was always new detail to focus on. His hair would twist and turn in the form of curls and softness would weave through the golden threads and would result in his hair reminding him of sleep.  
Needing comfort, Grantaire always dreamed of running his hair through the leader’s hair.  
However Enjolras’ attention was always on the man and thus Grantaire could not advance without being noticed. Without the aid of surprise, he couldn’t approach so close to the sun. So, out of habit, Grantaire gave up. He banished his desire and instead rambled on about how Enjolras was incorrect in his Marixist beliefs.

There was something about getting under Enjolras’ skin which helped mould Grantaire’s obsession in debating. While everyone only took care into hearing and laughing at Grantaire’s silly words, he took good care in watching Enjolras’ reactions. From the small flame of passion and a slight quirk at the side of his lips, he observed it all.

Although there was something Grantaire failed to register. How Enjolras made less sense in his speech when Grantaire was the centre of his vision and by extension his thoughts. With the round fat which surrounded Grantaire’s mouth, thereby forming large cheeks, all Enjolras wanted to do was squish them. Feel if they were as soft as he imagined them to be. But that would be considered strange and he wouldn’t be able to look at Grantaire in the eye. So, he always held himself back.

When the meeting was over, Grantaire sighed as he picked up the wine on the table. It was half-empty and since there was no one else who could finish it. Then, before the bottle could touch his lips, it was swiped away from him.

“Hey, I was… Enjolras! My, what did I do to deserve your beautiful presence?”  
Slowly, like a sun rising, Enjolras approached closer to him, bringing red to Grantaire’s chubby cheeks.  
Out of the sudden, Enjolras took a swig then to immediately spit it out away from Grantaire. “So.. Bitter.” He wiped his mouth.  
“Give the bottle back to me, Apollo.”  
“Apollo this, Apollo that.” Enjolras complained, waving his hand, already acting drunk despite only having a couple of drops dissolving on his tongue.

The blond deeply sighed until he took another gulp, this time keeping it in. However it was evident from his scrunched up face that he did not like wine at all.  
“What- Stop! Why do you want to drink so much.”  
“Because! Because! You’re confident! You act on your stupid insitincts and your mouth spits out any illogical thoughts that passes by your mind.”  
“So?”  
“Alcohol is your vehicle.”  
“That is correct but why do you want to drink?”  
“I need the blindness you have.”  
“Why?”  
Enjolras stared at him with his glowing blue eyes, sure of his every word, “You will see.”

The awkward drinking continued for another hour or so as Grantaire repeatedly requested for Enjolras to put the bottle down. At one point Enjolras was so drunk he became protective of the wine and hissed at him when Grantaire tried to disarm him.

When the last drop fell to Enjolras’ mouth, Grantaire braced himself. What was going to happen? From shock, he was frozen in place. From excitement, Grantaire couldn’t help but grin widely.

Walking in a wobbly fashion, Enjolras reached out for him then stared deeply into his eyes until bursting into laughter. “Your face is huuuuuge.” He giggled.  
_Giggled._ He had never heard such music to his ears! Like bubbles being released from the bottom of the sea, Grantaire cracked, laughing heavily along Enjolras. While the latter was drunk from the alcohol, the prior was drunk in adoration for the aforementioned man.

Stumbling across while holding his lungs in place, Grantaire swung his arm around the leader’s shoulders and leaned on him, depending on him for his balance. As both their heads turned, their noses were almost touching. Chuckling quietly, Grantaire hummed as he repositioned himself and softly stroked his shoulder, to his neck, then to his hair. It was as soft as he imagined. In between his fingers were rebellious hair which stood tall as Grantaire stroked his hair.

Rather than finding this behaviour odd, Enjolras felt heat glow in his cheeks. With the two very close to another, he took the opportunity and held Grantaire’s face in his hands.  
Surprised, Grantaire paused.  
“Boop.” Enjolras squashed his cheeks together.  
The laughter bubbled up again and Grantaire stroked his hair, swaying, drunk in love, “Sloosh.” He whispered.  
“Boop.” He squished his cheeks again.  
“Slooooosh.”  
“Boop. Boop. Boopity boop.”  
“Sloosh.” Grantaire moved his hand from his hair to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to a drunken kiss.  
Enjolras didn’t pull away. 

Actually, he didn’t pull away for a long time. Neither of them did.


End file.
